A variety of non-linear structures exhibit negative mechanical stiffness, such as snap-through beams and buckling beams. Negative stiffness may also be exhibited by various combinations and arrangements of springs and/or beams with pinned or clamped boundaries. For instance, negative stiffness may be exhibited due to over-rotation of one of the components, or rolling or sliding contact between components. Negative stiffness mechanisms are useful in a variety of applications, including vibration isolation, shock mitigation, and signal processing.
However, related art negative stiffness mechanisms may incorporate pins, hinges, or sliding mechanical joints which increase the complexity and cost of the mechanism. Related art negative stiffness mechanisms also typically include a bearing component, which increases the cost of the mechanism and increases friction and wear, which may limit the useful life of the mechanism. Additionally, related art negative stiffness mechanisms generally have a relatively small range of motion (e.g., a low throw to beam length ratio). For instance, related art negative stiffness mechanisms may be limited to a beam length to throw ratio of approximately or about 20:1 or 10:1.